


It was you who made me whole

by mundanefall



Series: I’m a bunch of broken pieces [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Phil is a Bad Dad, comfort is questionable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundanefall/pseuds/mundanefall
Summary: "I promise to be back by the weekend." Phil gave him a comforting smile.Tommy had slammed his bedroom door shut in response.aka the sequel to I'm a bunch of broken pieces, Should be read after that fic or it won't make as much sense
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: I’m a bunch of broken pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 318
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	It was you who made me whole

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I couldn't get this idea out of my head. Sorry if it's a bit rambly mess and quite short, I just needed to put pen to paper so it's not super polished (not that my other works are much better lol).

Tommy watched the scene in awe. He could not believe that the ritual worked. The man that stood before him dressed like Ghostbur, but his skin was no longer pale and lifeless. His eyes held a spark that Tommy had not seen in a long while. 

_When Ghostbur has stormed into the ruins of L’manburg with demands of resurrected, Tommy didn’t know what to expect. He still had tons of unresolved emotions with his older brother, and Ghostbur wasn’t someone who could give him that closure. On the other hand, that was the same brother who had betrayed him, the same one who blew up his home._

_Though the wasn't surprising considering Tommy's now long list of betrayals._

But now, Ghostbur was gone, and in his place stood Wilbur. Part of Tommy wanted to leave, to hide away from the brother who went insane in that ravine all those months ago. To run away from the father who killed his own son twice. From the crowd that had gathered to watch the miraculous act. But his feet were rooted to the ground as his heart pounded in his chest. 

He did not know what he expected from his newly alive brother - more insane rambling, probably - but not for Wilbur to start yelling at Phil. 

"Then you should have never left in the first place."

Tommy could see how the words hurt Phil, but the words rang true. Their father was more often away from home than not, and it wasn't unusual for the two young boys to not see him for weeks on end. 

_Tommy refused to let the tears fall, especially not when Phil never kept his promises to stay. The ten-year-old refused to meet his father's gaze. It just wasn't fair. Phil had promised to take him to the fair this weekend, but now he had to go on some trip with Technoblade... again._

_"I promise to be back by the weekend." Phil gave him a comforting smile._

_Tommy had slammed his bedroom door shut in response._

"Then you might as well have only one." 

_There was a soft knock at his door. It would be hours since Phil left for whatever the fuck he and Techno did on their outings. Tommy got up with a sigh. He peered through the gap._

_"You okay?"_

_Tommy opened the door further, allowing Wilbur to enter his room._

_"I guess."_

_"How about I take you out to the fair this weekend instead?"_

_"You can do that? Where would you get the money?"_

_"Well, Phil isn't going to miss a few emeralds if you don't mention them to him, will he?"_

Tommy shook himself out of the memories, refocusing on the angry yelling before him. 

"Wil-" 

"No!" 

Wilbur turned away from their father, and Tommy finally saw his face fully. W-was Wilbur crying. The older man refused to let the tears fall, and neither would Tommy. 

They could have their own tearful reunion away from the prying eyes of every SMP member. Somewhere without the people who hurt him. 

However, the second Wilbur called his name, Tommy broke every promise he made to himself. He threw himself into Wilbur's arms, the brother that he missed so much. The one who was now alive again. 

"I'm so sorry." Tommy buried his head further into Wilbur's sweater. "I didn't mean to drag you into this. You deserved a childhood without everything that has happened to you."

Tommy pushed away from Wilbur, glancing up at the older man with big teary blue eyes. 

"You're back now." He smiled, "We have time to fix it." 

Tommy dragged Wilbur away from the L'manburg ruins. Away from the crowds. Away from the pain. 

Wilbur glanced one last time over at the others. Mouthing a 'sorry' to Fundy, but the fox only turned away. 

The two brothers walked for a long time in silence. Both too anxious to be the first to break the silence between them. The many unspoken words hanging in the air did nothing to help the tension. 

"Wilbur?"

"Yes?"

"I don't forgive you." The older man's shoulders slump. A look of defeat crossing his face. "At least not yet. We have time to work on everything."

Wilbur nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, we have time."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who enjoyed the first fic in this series. 
> 
> A shout out to everyone who left comments in the last one: maxiemoo01, ProjectIcarus, creeper_jeeper, MEXICANO_DRE, MewMewMew69, UrLocalOmnipotentGod, and Teya_PS!


End file.
